1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise machine, and more particularly to a stepper with alternate motion.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional stepper has a base, two pedals and two handles. The base has a top and two sides. The pedals are pivotally mounted on the top of the base. The handles are securely or pivotally connected to the sides of the base. An exerciser stands on the pedals and holds the handles to tread on the pedals and simulate climbing steps. However, the exerciser must use an opposite hand and foot so is limiting.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a stepper to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.